vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Summary The Hunter is the primary protagonist and player character of Bloodborne and its expansion, The Old Hunters. While the origins of the Hunter are determined by the player, at some point the Hunter contracted an unspecified disease and traveled to the city of Yharnam after hearing of the city's medical remedy involving blood which was said to be able to cure any disease. In Bloodborne: The Old Hunters, the Hunter is drawn into the Hunter's Nightmare, where deceased hunters can slay beasts seemingly without limit. However, a dark secret lies hidden within the Nightmare, and it is the task of the Hunter to search it out. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''to '''8-C | High 4-C Name: The Hunter (Actual name is determined by the player) Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Can be either Male or Female depending on the player's preference. Age: Chosen by the player. Varies from early 20s to mid 50s. Classification: Human, Hunter, Overseer of the Hunter's Dream (in "Honoring Wishes" ending), Great One (in "Childhood's Beginning" ending) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-low via Blood Vials, Blood Gems, the Choir Bell, and the Logarius Wheel)/Healing, Energy Projection (via the Accursed Brew, A Call Beyond, and the Holy Moonlight Sword), Magic, Sound Manipulation (via "Beast Roar"), Limited Electricity Manipulation (via Bolt Paper and the Tiny Tonitrus), Limited Fire Manipulation (via Fire Paper), Mind Manipulation (can make enemies attack each other), Teleportation, Shapeshifting (via the Messenger's Gift and Caryll Runes "Beast's Embrace" and "Milkweed"), Summoning (via the Augur of Ebrietas, Blacksky Eye, Executioner's Glove, and Madaras Whistle), Blood Manipulation, Resurrection (as long as the Hunter is contracted to the Hunter's Dream), Temporary partial Invisibility (via the Blue Elixir), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to see and fight the Great Ones and Kin without going insane), Can harm intangible beings (Capable of killing creatures like Mergo’s Wet Nurse, the Bound Widow, and the Evil Labyrinth Spirit, who are merely disembodied spirits), Poison Manipulation (with Poison Knives), Can temporarily nullify healing and regeneration (via Numbing Mist), Transmutation (Capable of converting blood into Quicksilver Bullets), Athleticism Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can slay monsters of this size) | Large Star level (Capable of using the Hunter tool [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/bloodborne-feat-a-call-beyond.35894/ A Call Beyond] and later became a powerful pseudo-Great One by consuming three One Third Umbilical Cords in order to combat and defeat the Moon Presence) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge meteors and lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can easily lift large boulders) | Class K (should scale to Amygdala in late game) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (Can perform visceral attacks against large beasts such as the Cleric Beast and Vicar Amelia) | Class XTJ (can perform visceral attacks on Ebrietas and the Moon Presence) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive getting hit by small meteors and giant beasts) | Large Star level (Can take hits from the Moon Presence) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Can fully recover stamina in only a few seconds while fighting against hordes of beasts and eldritch horrors) Range: Extended melee range with trick weapons. Several meters with firearms and Arcane attacks) Standard Equipment: A wide variety of trick weapons, firearms and several offensive, throwable, and restorative items. Intelligence: High (Is a skilled fighter capable of holding his own against beasts, eldritch abominations and fellow Hunters) Weaknesses: Certain techniques, such as Beast Roar, consume Quicksilver Bullets, a valuable combat resource. The Hunter can only recover five bullets at a time through sacrificing a portion of health. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'A Call Beyond:' Originally intended to be a breach into the Cosmos and let the Choir commune with the Great Ones on their "Star-World", the rite failed and led to the accidental small explosion of a star when used instead. The rite allows one to breach the Cosmos, cause the destruction of a star, and use the energy from its destruction in a weaponized Arcane (Magic) projectile form. *'Accursed Brew:' Allows the Hunter to lob an explosive ball of curses at their target. *'Augur of Ebrietas:' Partially summons the Great One, Ebrietas (specifically her limbs) in order to attack the target. *'Beast Roar:' Unleashes a powerful primal scream capable of staggering their targets. Capable of deflecting the likes of "A Call Beyond" and Rom's meteors. *'Blacksky Eye:' A dimension that houses an "endless" supply of meteors. Simply rubbing the eye unleashes a meteor to be used as a projectile. *'Bolt Paper: '''Allows the Hunter to apply electricity to their weapon, which becomes very useful when fighting beasts weak to such things (a prime example is the One Reborn) *'Choir Bell:' Helps regenerate and heal the Hunter's wounds and cures them of slow and quick poisons. *'Empty Phantasm Shell:' Imbues the Hunter's trick weapon with Arcane (magic) energy. *'Executioner's Glove:' Unleashes a volley of wrathful spirits of those slain by the Executioners as projectiles. *'Fire Paper: Allows the Hunter to apply flame to their weapon, which becomes very useful when fighting beasts weak to such things (a prime example is the Blood Starved Beast) *'''Madaras Whistle: Partially summons the giant poisonous snake of the Madaras twins. *'Messenger's Gift:' Transforms the Hunter into a Messenger. Used for stealth and sneak attacks. *'Numbing Mist:' A throwable item that prevents healing and regeneration for 30 seconds. *'Old Hunter Bone:' Grants the Hunter the art of "Quickening" to increase the Hunter's speed while shrouding their form in a fog as they move. *'Poison Knife: '''A throwing knife slathered in poison, which is rarely used by Hunters as poison typically has no place in the Hunt. Although not commonly used, it is a helpful tool in the Hunter arsenal. *'Pungent Blood Cocktail': Attracts beasts of every kind, acting as a minor lure for the careful Hunter. *'Shaman Bone Blade:' The Shaman Bone Blade disorients enemies, causing them to attack one another. Hitting an enemy will make all other near by enemies start attacking it. Must be in Melee range to use the Shaman Bone Blade. An enemy that has been hit by the Shaman Bone Blade and all other nearby enemies will still be hostile towards the Hunter. *'Tiny Tonitrus:' Grants the Hunter the power to call down a row of lightning strikes by slamming the ground with this Hunter's Tool '''Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game' Other Notable Victories: Baron of Hell (DOOM) Baron of Hell's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, victory via death only, some of the Hunter's equipment was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Bloodborne Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Athletes